The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an electronic device, and a printing system equipped with a portable terminal capable of performing wireless communication with an electronic device.
Printing systems, in which printing data is transmitted using wireless communication (a wireless local area network (LAN) such as wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi)) from a portable terminal such as a laptop personal computer (PC) or a tablet PC, and an image forming apparatus such as a printer receives the printing data to carry out printing, are in wide use. According to such printing systems, since it is not necessary to connect the portable terminal and the printer using a cable, the printing can be carried out rapidly and simply.
However, while the portable terminal transmits the printing data, when a distance between the portable terminal and the printer is increased due to portability, a sufficient communication speed cannot be maintained, and the communication speed drops, which increases a time taken for a transmission job to be terminated.
Therefore, for the purpose of securing quality of communication, technology for dynamically controlling radio wave intensity to secure the communication quality at a constant level is proposed. Further, technology for setting a directivity direction of a directional antenna receiving radio waves based on the radio wave intensity is also proposed.
Further, technology in which the portable terminal changes a method of compressing transmission data depending on the communication speed to reduce a size of the data, and thereby the transmission job is rapidly terminated even in the environment in which radio wave situations are bad is proposed. Further, technology for securing the communication quality by finding a proper link from a plurality of access points depending on the radio wave intensity of the portable terminal is also proposed.